Hoping for Love
by Prayingformusic
Summary: Bella just moved to a boarding school in London, England from Phoenix,Arizona. What happens when she meets a pixie-like girl and her cute brother? All human. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written! Yay! I know this chapter is short but I think they will get longer. O yeah by the way I don't own twilight or the characters… unfortunately… **

"Bella, you will be fine you just worry to much," Renee kept saying the same thing over and over while helping me pack my bag.

"I know it's just boarding school is new to me and I don't know anyone there,"

I have always lived in sunny Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and dad. It's all I have ever known. All my friends and my boyfriend (who is now my ex-boyfriend) are here and I don't want to leave but, my mom Renee thought it would be a wonderful idea if she sent me to a boarding school in London, England called Rothsdale Preparatory School. It was, thankfully, a girls and boys school. I couldn't take being in an all girls school for more than 30 seconds.

When I told my friends I was moving they all freaked out. None of them, especially my friend Rachel, have talked to me for 2 days. My ex-boyfriend was the worst. As soon as I told him he yelled at me and then, dumped me.

"You can go say bye to your friends if you want. I heard from Rachel's mom they were all at her house. I can finish packing for you,"

I thought about it for a second. It would give me one more chance to try to get them to forgive me. "Okay," I replied.

I hoped in my mom's car (unfortunately I didn't have one yet but, I was getting one when I got to London) and took off for Rachel's house. When I got there I hopped out and knocked on the door.

Rachel answered. "What do you want?" She said hatefully.

"I wanted to say goodbye," I replied nicely.

"We don't care, you didn't tell us you were leaving until 2 days ago! You should have given us a heads up!" She was now turning red with rage.

"I didn't know until then, my mom thought it would be a nice surprise," I said sarcastically. "You know I would tell you the moment I found out. You're my best friend."

"So let me get this strait, you found out 2 days ago too?"

"Yep,"

"Oh…" She said looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I have been such a jerk,"

"That's ok, you didn't know," I said and then we hugged. I was sad that I would have to leave her but I knew it was to late. I had to go.

"I'll miss you," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'll miss you too," She said. I could tell she was trying with all her strength to not cry.

"Best friends forever?" I asked.

"Best friends forever." she confirmed.

With one more hug I was gone I could see her waving from the rearview mirror so, I waved back. I turned a corner and couldn't see her anymore. I knew I would probably never see her again.

I got home a few minutes later and found my suitcase by the door, fully packed. I was finally ready.

"We need to go we are going to be late!" My mom exclaimed while rushing me out the door. "Your plane ticket and cab money are in your purse. Do you have everything?"

"Yes I do and stop worrying, we have plenty of time to get to the airport,"

We finally got to the airport and after a teary goodbye from my mom, I was off to a whole other world.

When the plane landed I stepped off and was amazed by what I saw. It was beautiful! There were lots of buildings that looked older than my grandma. I caught a cab and was to my new home in minutes.

Rothsdale was so big, it looked like a castle! It was old looking like all the buildings that surrounded it. It didn't look like there was much to do on campus but, I did just get there so who knows. **(Picture of school on profile)**

I went strait to the office to find out my room number and class schedule. Inside the office was nice. It had two chairs with a table in the middle and a desk where a lady dressed in all pink was sitting.

"What can I do for you today?" the lady in pink asked.

"I am here to get my room number and class schedule…"

"Well, silly me of course you are! You must be Isabella Swan," she said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am that's me but, I prefer Bella,"

"Bella it is then," she said digging through some papers "Here we go, this is you room number, your key, and a map of campus. You class schedule will arrive at your room in a little bit. My name is Mrs. Gale you can come see me if you need anything at all."

"Thanks," I said walking out of the office.

Looking at the papers I realized I was in building E room 121. I didn't want to look at the map because that would draw attention to my self, and I would probably trip trying to do two things at once. So I decided to look for some kind of sign that would point me to where I was going.

I looked everywhere but, I couldn't find a sign so I gave up in defeat and took out the map. I looked at it and took two steps then ran strait into something and fell to the ground. Figures I thought to myself.

Then I looked up and saw what I ran into. It wasn't something it was someone and it was a boy! How horrible could it get?

He was perfect in every way, he had bronze hair and green eyes. He looked like a god!

"Here, let me help you up," He said holding out his hand. I took it. His hands were rough but, soft at the same time, it was amazing.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked worried but, I didn't know why. I mean, we have known each other for a whole 20 seconds. I don't even know his name.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said with a small smile. "I'm used to falling down a lot," He laughed thinking I was kidding but, I wasn't.

"You must be new, what's your name?" He asked with a crooked smile that looked so good on him.

"Um… Bella," I was still dazed by his smile. "Bella Swan,"

"Hello Bella," he said extending his hand to me. "My name is Edward Cullen,"


	2. Chapter 2

**So since it's winter break I decided to write again… I don't have to study for stupid midterms anymore… anyways… I was so glad to see a few people reading my story! Thanks for the comments! I might add a picture of something to my profile. I'm not sure what yet. I will try to add a picture every chapter. ~Maddie~**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Bella," he said extending his hand to me. "My name is Edward Cullen,"

I was to stunned to speak. Luckily, I took his hand instead of looking like a complete moron. He was so nice and his name, there was something about it… it fit him perfectly.

"You seem lost, where are you going?" He said while smiling my favorite crooked smile of his.

"Umm… building E,"

"That's right around the corner. I'll walk you."

Not only was he handsome but, he was also a gentleman. This surprised me. Normally, when guys look as good as he does, they don't bother with courtesy. They think they can get whatever they want with their looks alone. That was certainly the case with my last boyfriend. Yet, he was nowhere near as beautiful as Edward.

He took off down the sidewalk and I followed. We walked for about 2 minutes until we got to a brick building that was about 5 stories high. It had a beautiful flower garden beside the entrance with a bench in the midst of it.

"This is it," he looked sad, as he said it almost as if he didn't want to leave me. Wait, I shouldn't be getting my hopes up like this. He probably just was sad because he just left home or lost a pet. Yes, that must be it.

"Thanks," I looked up into his beautiful green eyes once more. He inclined his head just the slightest bit towards mine. Not enough to think anything of but, I noticed.

" I'll see you later" he said.

"Okay," I replied shakily.

I stood there staring after him until he disappeared around a corner. I couldn't get over how wonderful, and perfect he was.

After a while I walked into the building and looked around. When you first walk in there was a kitchen with lots of cabinets and 3 refrigerators to the left. To the right were stairs and in the middle was 4 flat screen TV's with couches in front of each one. There were some girls sitting on the couches watching a TV show I didn't know.

Only one girl saw me walk in. She had wavy blonde hair and a perfect face. She was model-like. After a few seconds of staring at me she stood up. Standing up made her look more like a model. She had the longest legs I had ever seen. When she finally reached me I guessed she was about 3 inches taller than me.

"Hi, I'm Melanie," she seemed pretty nice but, you never know. I might as well make a good impression and be equally as nice back.

"Bella, nice to meet you,"

"Are you headed for your room? I could show you where it is if you like," She asked.

"Thanks, that would be great,"

She took the paper from my hands and headed for the stairs.

"Your on the second floor," she said looking at the paper.

When she looked up she looked different than she did downstairs. She looked mean. We were now halfway up the stairs. She stopped where she was and waited for me to catch up. When I got up to her she gave me the most disgusting look I had ever received and started to back me into a wall. I had no choice but to move, she had like two and a half inch high heals on (and those things can do a lot of damage) Plus, she was, as I mentioned earlier, taller than me. To sum it up she scared the crap out of me.

"You listen to me Bella, Edward Cullen is mine! You keep your filthy little American hands away from him! Got it?" She was yelling at me for no reason whatsoever. For one thing why would he like me? And for another I didn't like him. Did I?

"Ok,'' I replied shakily.

"Good just so we understand each other," she said smiling. She resumed her act of normal, not insane person. "Here we are 121," she indicated to the door next to her.

"Thanks," I said hastily. I couldn't wait to get away from her.

I entered the door and shut it behind me. Inside the room was a deep blue. It was very large. There were 2 beds one was filled with magazines, clothes that looked really expensive, and a girl.

When I walked into the room she jumped off the bed and danced over to me.

"Hi! My name is Alice," she said cheerfully. She was very short, and she had black hair. Her hair was cut short, it looked like it belonged to a pixie. Actually Alice did look a lot like a pixie.

"Nice to meet you Alice. My name is Bella,"

"Bella…'' she said thoughtfully "That's a wonderful name!''

"Thanks," I replied. "Who does the third bed belong to?"

"Oh, that's for Rosalie. She will be here in a little while,"

"I she nice, like you?"

"Of coarse! You will love her,"

"That's good,"

"So," she said sitting back down on her bed "First year huh?"

"Yeah… I came from Arizona,"

"That's far away. I was born in Alaska but, I moved here in fifth grade," she explained.

"Wow, must've been cold," I couldn't imagine living in the cold. I hated anything cold or wet. It absolutely repulsed me.

"It was. I was glad when my parents told my brother and I we were coming here."

"Oh, you have a brother,"

"Yeah he's actually my twin… but, we don't look alike," She looked thoughtful for a minute "Oh my gosh you should go out with him! Your so pretty and really nice! You are so his type!"

"Wait, I don't think I'm ready for a new boyfriend… my last one just broke up with me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… but I know you'll love him! He's coming over in a few-"

She was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "That must be him!" She exclaimed.

Her brother was the last thing on my mind at the moment. All my thoughts were focused on Edward Cullen. Would be in any of my classes? Did he even go to this school? Does he have a girlfriend?

These thoughts were all interrupted when Alice opened the door to let her brother in. I couldn't believe my eyes! Was it really him? Standing in the doorway smiling down at Alice was Edward Cullen!

He hadn't noticed me yet. He was still being greeted by his sister. Then I heard Alice use my name and turn around. "Edward, this is my roommate Bella," She introduced us. "Bella, this is my brother Edward,"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," he said smiling.

Alice had no idea we had already met. I didn't want to be the one to ruin her fun of introducing us. So, I played along. "It is nice to meet you too,"

"I bet you two will get along great!" Alice exclaimed. Just then her phone rang. "I'll be right back, you two just talk while I'm gone," She left the room.

"So, you're my sister's new roommate?"

"Guess so,"

Alice wasn't gone long. After Edward and I exchanged a few words she was back in the room.

"That was Rosalie and Emmett, they want to know if we want to go out?"

"That sounds great," Edward answered her.

"Bella! Why don't you come too? You could accompany Edward! We all have dates accept for him. It would be fun!"

"I don't know…" I wasn't sure about going with Edward. But, I didn't like to disappoint people. I looked at Edward to see his expression. He looked exited but, I wasn't sure if it was for going out or going with me. I decided to take the safer route. "Why don't I just come as friend?"

"That's fine with me. What about you Edward?

"I'm good with that," he smiled at me but, he looked disappointed. He was so hard to figure out! His expressions always meant one of two things. I could never figure out which.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well sorry about not writing in FOREVER… I've been really really busy! Sorry it's so short EPOV are going to be short… Please comment on this… you will make my day! Thanks bunches! ~Maddie~**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was going to dinner with the most gorgeous girl on this campus. How lucky could I get! To bad she said it was only as friends.

I was going to have to try to look my very best to impress her tonight. Maybe she will start to like me too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do not own the wonderful Twilight… **

**Chapter 4**

Alice was so exited for dinner tonight. She couldn't stop bouncing up and down about the news that I was going with her brother (even if it was just as friends).

She decided that I needed to look my best for dinner so, she took me to the nearest dress shop.

"Do you see anything you like?" Alice said.

"Umm… I'm not to good at shopping for dresses,"

"Well that's ok because your with the pro! Now we need to narrow down the colors… I'm thinking you would look really good in a blue cocktail dress with some heels that match. What do you think about this one?"

She was holding up a beautiful dark blue dress that came just below the knees.

"Wow, that dress is amazing! I love it!"

"I thought you would now for the shoes. Like I said I think you should wear something with heels, wouldn't they look amazing with it?"

"I really don't think that that is such a good idea. Me in heels would put anyone within a ten-foot radius of me in danger."

"Oh I see…" She looked disappointed. I felt bad for her. I knew this was going to cost me but at least I could try the heels.

"Well, I guess I can try just this once." She immediately brightened up.

"That's great! Lets go find us some shoes!" She drug me off to the section of shoes and started grabbing boxes off shelves.

"Ooo! This is them, they're perfect!" She was holding some black heels that went perfect with the dress. I nodded in agreement and we went to pay.

When we got back to the room it took 2 hours for her to get me ready! It normally only took me like thirty minutes. But, I had to admit I looked pretty good she definitely knew her stuff.

We were supposed to meet up with everyone else at the restaurant. I was exited about meeting my other roommate and everyone else for that matter.

We walked down to Alice's car (since I still didn't have one). She had a really nice yellow Porsche. It fit her perfectly. We got to the restaurant within three minutes.

Once we were inside we went up to the receptionist. the rest of the group was apparently already here so she showed us to their table. I noticed Edward sitting at a table once we rounded the corner. He was sitting with a very pretty blonde girl, a big guy that looked kind of like a teddy bear, and another guy who wasn't quite as big and was very handsome. Not nearly as handsome as Edward though.

Once at the table Alice introduced us "Everyone, this is me and Rosalie's roommate Bella Swan. Bella this is Rosalie," she motioned to the blonde girl, "and this is Jasper my Boyfriend," she pointed to the smaller of the two guys, " and this is Emmett." she finished nudging the big one.

I sat in between Alice and Edward. Everyone seemed very nice and welcoming.

"So Bella you been enjoying the campus life so far?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, it's been fun," I replied.

"Well, you wanna have some more fun? I think we should all sneak into a club after this." He whispered.

"Emmett, we aren't old enough to get into clubs," Rosalie replied for me.

"Well duh! That's why I said sneak! Come on guys it'll be fun! Please?" He was giving us his best puppy dog pout.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Asked Edward.

"The worst they can do is put us in jail for like what… a day? And it's not like we're going to drink or anything we would just go to dance and stuff," said Emmett. He apparently really wanted to go.

There was a murmur of "I guess so," and "Ok's". I guess that was it, I was going to sneak in a club.

We decided on a club called After Hours or something like that. Apparently Emmett knew of a back entrance that they never locked.

We were walking down the street toward the club when my clumsiness finally decided to kick in. My heel got caught on the curb and I started falling. I prepared for the impact of the hard concrete, but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms lock around my middle. I looked up to see my savior. It of course was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you fall a lot," he said grinning down at me with a crooked grin.

"Sadly, I wasn't," I said looking down feeling bad for myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand underneath my chin. Edward was lifting my head back up to look at him.

"Don't worry I'll always be here to catch you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," I said smiling back like a complete idiot. Gosh he probably thinks I belong in a mental hospital.

I couldn't help but feel good at what he said. He used the word always! That means he doesn't want to get rid of me! This is such- Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. He means nothing of it, he probably regrets saying it or something.

We kept on walking down the street. Emmett was leading the way. He suddenly turned down a dark ally type thing. We all followed.

At the end of the ally was a door Emmett approached it acting like James Bond. He was pretending to hold a gun while sliding along the wall. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Emmett opened the door and we appeared in what looked like a storeroom.

It had brooms and mops, stuff like that.

We stepped out of the tiny closet into a big room. The room was lit with multicolored lights coming from just about everywhere. There were lots of people dancing in the middle of the room and there was a DJ at the front.

"We will go get us some drinks," Edward said indicating to him and the other two guys, "You guys go find somewhere to sit,"

They headed off toward the bar while we sat down. They came over a few minutes later with the drinks. Nothing alcoholic I might add. I was drinking a coke and by the looks of it so were everyone else but Alice. She was drinking some kind of pinkish, reddish thing with a cherry.

"Hey Alice, what is that?" I asked.

"A Shirley Temple of course! It's only my favorite drink!" She replied.

Wow that looked good I needed to get one of those next time.

"Who wants to dance?" Rosalie asked

"Me, me, me!" Alice cried. She jumped up and drug Jasper along with her toward the dance floor. Rosalie did the same with Emmett. Which left me and Edward alone.

"You can go dance if you like. Don't feel like you have to stay here with me," I told Edward.

"Don't be silly, I don't want to leave you," He said back.

"That's very kind of you,"

"So, why did you decide to come to Rothsdale?" He asked me.

"I didn't really want to actually," I said, "My mom surprised me three days ago with the news,"

"So you still wish you weren't here?" he said looking a little sad. Gosh he was confusing! Why would he care if I wanted to be here of not?

"No, now I'm glad I came. Everyone is really nice," I said and he immediately looked brighter. "So, what's your favorite part of the school?" I asked him.

"My favorite part would have to be hanging out with those crazy people over there," he tilted his head toward the dance floor as he said it. I turned to look at the "crazy people" who where proving his point at the moment by trying to start a conga line to a rap song. It wasn't catching on like they hoped. I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"Yeah, they do look kind of strange," I joked.

"But, you got to love em'!" he smiled

The rest of the conversation was fun. I enjoyed getting to know Edward better. After about thirty minutes of talking Emmett came over to us. He was trying to get us to come dance.

"Come on guys! It's fun! Just one song? For me?"

"If I get out there someone is bound to get hurt! I can't!" I begged.

"Come on Bella it's ok I'll be beside you the whole time," Edward added. How could I resist him when he used that crooked grin?

"Ok fine! But, when I'm rushed off to the hospital-"

"Which won't happen," Edward interrupted.

"Well, when it does I'm going to blame you guys," I retorted.

With that I was swept off to my doom… the dance floor! Well at least Edward would be there.

We got over there and started dancing, it was actually fun! I hadn't hurt anyone yet so maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't.

There were a lot of people around me most of them were guys. Edward looked like he wanted to strangle this one guy umm… Dallas I think was his name. He was being very obnoxious and rude. I didn't like him one bit.

Once one guy went to far and started grinding up aginced me. That's when Edward snapped. He started yelling at the guy! I mean I agree that it was rude for him to do that but why would Edward care so much about me?

We stayed at the club until about 1:00 in the morning then we decided we had had enough for one night and started heading back.

One Rosalie, Alice, and I were back in our room the questions began.

"Do you like Edward?"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Guys, I barely know him yet how am I supposed to answer all those questions!" I told them.

"I know but, did you see the way he protected you from that one guy? He must really like you!" Said Alice.

"Well, that guy was being inconsiderate! Edward just stood up for me as… a friend," I answered.

"Think what you like but, I know you two will end up a couple. I bet you end up giong out with him within the first semester," Rosalie said.

"I'll take that bet! I'm definitely not pretty enough for him to like me…" I said.

"Of Course you are! Don't be silly!" Exclaimed Alice.

"Whatever you say," I said while getting up to go brush my teeth.


End file.
